narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Uzumaki (Uzu)/Dreamscape
Ryu Uzumaki (竜うずまき, Uzumaki Ryuu) is a Jonin from Uzushiogakure. He has achieved the Perfect Ape Sage Mode and wishes to Achieve peace in the world and help many people throughout the world one day as well as forget his memories of a very tragic day where something very dearly was taken from him, by his own hand. Ryu is also a double agent against Uzushiogakure however they don't suspect him of anything. He is also a user of the extremely deadly Boil Release. His usage of Fire Release and Boil Release have earned him the moniker Red Dragon of Uzushiogakure. Personality Ryu is exceptionally hot headed similar to that of other Uzumaki, he does not like it when people talk about his hair, if someone gets him mad he will do anything in order to make them pay. He also is quite kind to people and on occasion likes to be by himself. A man of few words he dislikes noise on occasion except in the heat of battle. He also enjoys the heat of the sun as well as the rain, two polar opposites. Ryu also tends to turn away from people as he doesn't want to hurt them as he had done his brother many moons ago. He possesses a flame like aura that can incinerate objects and people when he does get mad. He also tends to respond to little kids as a caring oder brother due to the fact that he doesn't want kids to kill as he did when he was younger so he attempts to lead by example. Appearance Ryu is a tall, muscular man with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He very seldomly wears his black jacket with a fur collar over the blue gi with a white sash, red wristbands, ochre pants, and black kung fu shoes with white stockings, but usually wears his shinobi open toes sandals. He also weighs 95 Kilo grams which is primarily composed of muscle with very low percentage of fat. Sage Mode Appearance He completely loses his gi and his body is covered with scarlet fur. His gains a tail, although it is not the usual brown color of apes, of a more reddish color. His trademark hairstyle is gone, making his hair longer and even more wild. His eyes change to golden-yellow and has a red-lining around them. His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color, and his pants an orche color. Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode Apart from his Perfect Sage Mode his hair now has a reddish tint, He now wears a blue gi with an orange undershirt along with gloves and boots as well as blue pants the same color of his gi. He also has the same shadow trim around the eyes he possessed in his Perfect Sage Mode. Background The Academy Even though Ryu was a fellow Uzumaki in Uzushiogakure, he was still highly made fun of due to how he looked. He was a rather weak child and when he was little the doctor had told his parents that he would not survive even a single battle as a shinobi. That soon changed as he started training, he would keep going non stop day in and day out he would push himself well beyond his own limits in order so he would not face a death like his uncle whom died when he was 11. When Ryu finally got to the academy he was not longer made fun of by the other kids, they actually showed respect towards him for his dedication to further himself. Genin Ryu was on a team with two other members, the first's name was Shujo Senju, he was a decendent of the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Hashirama Senju, which basically meant he was stronger in every way compared to Ryu. The second was a girl Ryu had a crush on for a really long time, her name was Koja, Koja Shujudo, and her family was a shoot off from the Haruno family, they specialized in medical ninutsu, which meant that she was obviously the teams medical ninja. Her family also happened to run the Uzushiogakure at the time in which he would always visit Because of his intense training of pushing himself beyond his limits. One mission that the team had under taken was extremely dangerous however at first they didn't know it but an S-rank criminal of Uzushiogakure was the objective for their mission. Their Sensei had died in combat to allow the three genin to escape back to the village. The Uzushikage then sent Uzu Anbu after the criminal which brought him down easily. The team then undertook the Chunin exams which they passed with flying colors to then become a chunin. Chunin and Jonin Ryu was what seemed like a simple Chunin in Uzushiogakure, however he had an ability that most Uzumaki did not obtain he was able to utilize the infamous Boil Release use by the Fifth Mizukage. He had many Successful missions with his team Koja, and Shujo when he entered the Jonin exams in Uzushiogakure he dominated with his Boil Release killing his opponents with their own water in their body. One day he had gotten in an argument with his little brother Dojin and they had steel like resolves, however that day changed Ryu forever in the aspect he and his family would never be the same as he has killed his brother with boil Release simply because his brother would not give up. That day he cut all ties with his family and still somewhat remains in contact with Uzushiogakure however he had gone on a journey to try and make peace with his demons. When ever he was needed by people he tried his best to assist, they only thing he would ask for in return would be food and a dry place to sleep. He also ventured off into the domain of the Apes where he learned how to enter Sage Mode after hard and rigorous training he was able to attain the Imperfect form of Sage Mode. After attaining the imperfect ape transformation he was able to further train in the art of Ape Fu thus learning how to become what is known as the Perfect Ape Sage. He spent much more time away from normal civilization with the apes in order to truly learn what it meant to be a Ape Sage, they treated him as if he was a hero. Abilities Intelligence Ryu is a very intelligent individual, using knowledge f psychology in order to determine what his opponents will do next. Ryu has studied multiple different arts of fighting, he has also learned a considerable amount of the Ape religion from his Ape Sage Mode teachers. Ryu shows expertise in many different weapons such as shuriken, kunai, senbon, and even kenjutsu, however he does n ot use kenjutsu as he does not see a need for it with his Boil Chakra Armour. Speed Ryu obtains the technique known as body flicker which allows him to move at an extremely fast speed, Along with his sage mode speed it is said that he is able to rival that of the fourth Raikage Ay, who was also able to nearly match the speed of the infamous Flying Raijin Technique Created by the second hokage which was then later prfected by the Fourth. Sage Mode enhancements Ryu gains an increase in Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Reflexes, Stamina, and Flexibility. Ryu's taijutsu is also increased therefore allowing him to achieve impossible feats normal shinobi would consider impossible. His sensory skills are also increased thus allowing him sense people and objects over an extremely long distance comparable from Konoha to Suna, as well as smell and perception increased therefore rendering darkness and or techniques like the hidden mist jutsu ineffective. Nature Energy for Sage Mode Nature energy is utilized for sage mode, he can absorb natural energy rather quickly which means he needs minimum of 3 minutes of being still to gain a great amount of nature energy. Roaring Ape Perfect Sage Mode (achieved through rp) This sage mode occurs when Ryu gets extremely angry while in his perfect sage mode. His power is comparable to that of Madara Uchiha, his speed also dramatically increases to be comparable and quite possibly able to overtake even full power Lightning Chakra Mode Body Flicker. His healing is also increased on the same level of Hashirama Senju's. Genjutsu Ryu doesn't usually utilize Genjutsu as he feels it is a cowardice way of fighting. He feels that if one can talk the talk they should be able to walk the walk. He does however have enough basic knowledge of Genjutsu to release himself as well as others from the clutches from even the most fearsome genjutsu. Ninjutsu Ryu Utilizes multiple different elements more specifically he uses Water, Fire, and Wind techniques. He is also able to use the Kekkei Genkai known as Boil Release in order to Acidify water in order to instantly kill and or heat the water enough to burn opponents severely, requiring the most advanced Medical Ninjutsu to heal. He tends to combine water release along with his boil release to cause devastating effects that even the strongest shinobi cannot avoid. Taijutsu Ryu tends to use the Body Flicker technique along with chakra enhanced strength with Boil Release chakra mode in order to cause devastating close range combat. Due to the Boil chakra mode being literally translucent and no way to tell that it's active the only way to tell of it's activation is after the fact when he has either hit and or defended against you. He also is well versed in Ape Fu, a special form of combat designed by the Apes that taught him sage mode. Fuinjutsu Ryu is extremely well versed in the sacred art of Fuinjutsu due to his clan possessing the strongest seal techniques. He had studied multiple seals as well as curses. He is able to seal many things, however he does not carry seals with him even, although he does have summoning seals on his wrists and hand in order to summon sealing scrolls as well as Shuriken and Kunai. He is even able to seal Tailed beasts against their will. Part II and beyond Ryu has since returned to Uzushiogakure however in his travels he has made contact and allied him self with Namigakure thus becoming a double agent against Uzushiogakure due to that village holding so many terrible memories for him, so he feels as if destroying Uzushiogakure will erase all those memories. He sneaks out of Uzushiogakure sometimes in order to go meet with his allies among Namigakure. He still continues to meditate on a day by day basis, even disappearing multiple days on end from Uzushiogakure, however noone ever seems to question his actions. He intends to intervene in the invasion of Namigakure and assist Namigakure with his infamous Boil Release: Corrosive Mist. Trivia * Ryu's primary appearance comes from the anime K-project * Ryu's sage transformation comes from the Goku's Super Saiyan 4 Transformation in the Dragon Ball GT anime series * Ryu enjoys to read books and embrace the sun as well as the rain * Ryu's favorite food is Miso Ramen * Bing aware of Ryu's surrounding's is based on Yoga nidra